The Seventh Protocol
by Anachronox
Summary: The Saiya-Jin Race was far from extinct! Escapees from Planet Vegeta, who were deprived of their Saiya-Jin Pride and Tail have been overlooked. Please R&R this Dutchies first (prologue) story and oh yeah it's far from finished so don't say it's incomplete


PROLOGUE  
  
  
  
"The Seven Saiya-Jin Rules of Battle!", was exclaimed by a ponderous giant, whose stench was to be smelled from everywhere around the training camp field. Several tens of warriors converged to the middle of the area, shaping a circle around the loud-voiced commander. It was a man with a horrendous look on his face. A scarred, mugged face, with the expression and wrinkles of a contorted army buggy. If he would say Cheese, his wrinkles looked like opening curtains for a second. In short, he was dead ugly. Hairy all over, out of his nose, around his ears, on his chest it was a rain forest that hadn't seen the rain in about a year, as long as he hadn't been under a shower. His eyes were so deep inside his head they looked like dark cavities, right under his sweaty, bulging forehead. The size proportion of his body from shoulder to shoulder in comparison with the size of his head was all astonishing. His head was one Tenth of his shoulderspan and his huge neck was filled with varicose veins. His 'tits' were gigantic and peeled straight ahead. He was all muscle. A totally exaggerated clump of rock hard flesh, he needed to walk like he was shitting on the toilet all the time. His muscles were just in the way. He took a look into the sky. Near sunset, the red lighted sky began to slowly fade away. Still a few minutes away from set, the crimson red star slowly lowered.  
  
A day of Planet Plant took 41 hours. 41 long hours, from which army recruits used an average of 27 to train. The ones around the large commander had been busy for 60 hours without sleeping. For all, he was one of the harshest Saiya-Jin instructors to live in this day. The giant made two fists and inhaled an enormous amount of air into his lungs. His body became a foot bigger. His voice came out with a bang.  
  
"One! Always keep your Fists Clenched! You pathetic fools will seem more powerful that way!" Several novice recruits tried to bulge their arm muscles as a goal to impress the heavyweight. He sneered and showed his disdain to them.. A white ray of energy punctured them into their stomachs. Widened eyes, throat noises that could make a dog puke, the two showoffs reeled over coughing, putting their hands on the gaps in their body. Livers and intestines cobbled down through the gap, making them bloodied all over. Two seconds later, they fell onto the rock hard ground, face down, to exhale their last breath.  
  
"Two!! Never get cocky! Take this as a fucking example!" A few Saiya-Jin, looking alike as they were from the same family, stepped back a few paces in disgust and as they looked up again the giant was right in front of them.  
  
"What the hell are you little fish doing?!" He grabbed the oldest of them three by the head and squeezed it so tight that his fingers made ridges into it. As the giant's fingers advanced closer to his brains, he screamed disgustingly and his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The man laughingly kept squeezing, producing a cracking noise in the little one's skull. His hand slowly became a fist around the Saiya-Jin head. The eyes fell out together with the nerve strains, whereafter the brain juiced out right through the eye sockets as well with the noise of quickly emptying a toothpaste tube. The other two stood there, paralyzed as they were.  
  
"Three!!", he shouted right in the two guys' faces, "Protect!.. your!.. Comrades!!!". The Commander hit both them heads off as a death penalty for their disregard of this rule. He gave himself a few seconds to regain a state of 'calmness', allowing him to continue his inspection. Laughing as low as he could at an almost inaudible rate, he stepped back to the middle of his flesh and blood circle. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Four!! Be Loyal! Almost as loyal - no.. even MORE LOYAL - than a street dog... to your commanding officer, namely: ME!"  
  
"Five!! Don't Wine! Flesh and Blood is vulnerable matter and therefore DESTINED.... to DIE! So use the time that you have been granted life in a good MANNER!!! Standing Still at your physical sufferings will only keep your mind off the KILLING!"  
  
"Six!! Live.. and DIE.. with HONOR! Honor, you know... that's the thing you fish still have to obtain. Heightening your pathetic energy readings would be a great START!"  
  
The voice tore through the crimson sky of former planet Plant. After a few tens of seconds of wavering around, the sounds wore down into nothingness, the sun set and in a matter of time, the clouds were as dark as the sky. It turned completely dark, night, and the silence was it's herald. No single Saiya-Jin moved a muscle, least of all the commander. They just stood there, like statues. If it would be day, vultures would already have started chewing on their heads. Suddenly, the oasis of colorlessness and silence was overcome by a beeping noise and a small light, bouncing of a female Saiya-Jin's arm. The commander tilted his head toward the light with the speed of a rotating tank cannon. His awesome neck muscles were probably in the way. His neck was indeed thicker than a carwheel. The veins only became more visible. The 17 year old woman quickly stepped forward with a face showing insatiable lust for murder. Glimmering arm and leg muscles, tougher than rock, stopped 5 yards away from the 8 foot commander.  
  
"Nazdragul! You'll pay your Price!"  
  
"What!!!? What did you just say?" The commander was clearly astonished. "You have the guts to bring forward my NAME? You are inferior to me in rank! How could you even Know!!?"  
  
She didn't move an inch, although she knew calling the name of your commander or anyone else above your rank was considered first-rate treachery. To anyone's surprise, the giant Nazdragul didn't fall out in total anger, but more or less seemed to chill. He walked up to the woman as if he was the embodiment of peacefulness. Giving her a pressing look, she still didn't move. That upset him, and it started to look like if his veins popped out of his skull, from one time to the other. "NAAAAAAAME!!!"  
  
He shouted it out so loud that the female Saiya-Jin's spiked hair wavered on his breath. She looked up for one second in a bit of awe, but regained her coolness and activated her energy scouter.  
  
"Go fuck a duck... and take a breath menthe, she added." Nazdragul's power signature measures at a strength of 6.407. She gave Naz a confident, viscious smile. Nazdragul was heated, red hot from anger. "NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME!!!!!!" He shouted and flew at her with intense speed lashing on her with his fist. She moved only her arm in front of the fist to stop Nazdragul's flight. She squeezed, her biceps toning like an inflating balloon.  
  
Nazdragul shouted out in pain and was forced on the ground. "Achané," she said calmly. "Achané!! Keep that name in mind for as long as you still have to live. Then you can tell the almighty Gods with never depleting strength, how you have extinguished my entire village, my family and friends and how.... I've come to exact my revenge on you and make you suffer like you made me, as a soul survivor of your twisted 'rural executions'!" She twisted his fist 180 degrees, leaving it totally wrong attached to the wrist. A heavenshattering scream came forth out of that. "I used to be a peaceful girl... should have become one, you destroyed me without laying a hand on me. You destroyed what I am. You brainwashed me with your tyrant schemes."  
  
Nazdragul's hand was pulled off with an incredible force, feeding the giant's scream up to a higher level. "You military pigs couldn't really stand rural Saiya-Jin. Pfha, you smallminded Fucks!" Her fist dug a hole in Nazdragul's stomach, making him cough up half a gallon of blood. His eyes red, spread and full of veins, his feet shaking on their heels, his back making a curve where Achané's fist practicly went through him and made a near miss with the crucial spine column. Her energy reading measured 11.714 and rising up to around 13.000 as her rage built up.  
  
"If a life of social equity doesn't fit with you motherfucker, I'm going to send you to the one place where all is equal. Death..." When she murmured that last word, she ripped of Nazdragul's head, releasing a trail of blood which didn't end for a few minutes. Everyone looked up to this defiant, deadly girl in total scare and awe. Everyone, but one. One who sarcastically clapped his hands and laughed out loud. Achané stood stil.  
  
The man came forth, so that his face became visible. He was kind of good- looking. A man with a good hygiene was rare, certainly amidst Saiya-Jin. His charismatic face bent lips, they opened with little noise and he started to speak in an exhilarated manner.  
  
"Quite impressive, young lady. We would be able to use a person like you very well. Too bad you look into things in a certain different way as we see them. By the way, it's still treachery what you did here."  
  
She growled.  
  
"Yes.. Very attractive. Very wild. If my mate would be like this, my dick would be all bent from the strain."  
  
"Quire boy remark."  
  
"Be ironic as much as you wish. I've been in enough battles to kick it through to general."  
  
"Gen..."  
  
Achané looked up in scare, but before her face finished moving upwards, and thus before she could finish the word, the general's fist had already connected with her body. She almost folded double, but managed to stay in one piece. Her entire physique took such an impact from the general that most of her bones cascadingly fractured and she coughed out massive amounts of deep red blood. With a look of terror on her face, she fell aground, near death, coughing up more blood. The general bowed over her, kneeling. "The commander was unable to finish the battle Protocol, due to you, sweetness. But I'll fill it up for him." Another one of Achané's coughs splashed a bit of blood onto the general's shaved face. He smiled diabolically and coldheartedly resumed with a soft voice: "Seven......, The Saiya-Jin's pride and honor goes through his tail." He interrupted himself, gleemingly smiling. "Medic!"  
  
"On the way!" The general took a waiting stance, grabbed Achané's tail and ripped it off slowly and painful. She coughed up even more as a response, the general put her tail up high in his hand. Achané's scouter lay there unnoticed towards the general's body, it blew when it went over 24.500.  
  
"Take this traitor away to Ruccador. Be sure to put a soldering iron onto the place where this useless thing was attached to her body."  
  
Deafening silence was what followed and it enveloped the few glimmering lights in a complete oasis of dark. Achané lost conscience and everything was back to elementary. Black and white. But only black was to be seen from behind her eyelids. It's over.... For now.  
  
  
  
Two female Saiya-Jin in white armor came to the lifeless Achané, lifting her up onto a stretcher. They flew her onto a very large vehicle with caterpillar tracks, where they put the stretcher down into a "First Aid" room. It was disgusting. It smelled like unventilated shit. There wasn't a passage through to a ventilating shaft anyhow, so it probably wás unventilated shit. She just lied there in blackness, not realizing anything around her. She was dreaming. Achané lied in that little dormitory for about two minutes, where after a yellow-green non Saiya-Jin being, a Yazfazan-Jin, lifted her of the stretcher and carried her to a dark place, deep in the bowl of the vehicle. There were numerous recuperation pods, filled with a moisture of water and organic matter like ammonia, amino acids, glycerol based molecular compositions and Saiya-Jin DNA strings. Those were all needed for a speedy recovery. The walls were dark gray, seemingly lifeless. Garbage just laid kneehigh in the corners. A garbage processor next door was shut down, because it malfunctioned. The floor was made out of stainless steel-netting plates. Eight of them so called RecoPods were put in a concentric position around an operating table. Three surgeons hurried to Achané's still body. They were all Yazfazan-Jin. They positioned themselves right around Achané and stripped her of her clothes. Her scouter was taken off. Right under her breasts, her skin was totally blue. Her entire sixpack was ruined by the general's punch.  
  
"7 Fractured Ribs, damaged shoulder plates, a totale: 20 fractured bones, 43 bruises, a severe concussion, internal bleeding, several thrombi inside her lower chest," said the first surgeon.  
  
"A severe case of haemoptysis, look at the blood in her mouth.."  
  
"Yeah, according to my readings, her blood is almost coagulating in her throat. She'll suffocate soon! And.. Jesus.. we have ourselves a cerebral haemorrhage! Give her 40 cc of hydropsinol-concentrate and 20 cc's of epoxy propane."  
  
"Done," said a second surgeon after emptying two injection needles into Achané's right arm cavity.  
  
"There's no way she can survive all this. She's doomed to die. The only thing we can do is put her in the NanoPod."  
  
"The What?"  
  
"NanoPod. A RecoPod, which works on nano-technology. These nanoprobes can break down the coagulation and repair bleedings inside of the body itself. It hasn't ever been tested."  
  
"Why put her to the risk then??"  
  
"She's gonna day anyway, why not try. We don't work with these Saiya-Jin just to serve them you know. Our medical technology is among the most advanced in the galaxy! These wounded criminals are our guinea-pigs. Fucking lab rats! We ain't acting on a foundation of ethics, but on logic and self-improvement! You, asshole, carry her to the lower floor."  
  
Achané was brought to a room which bared a temperature of -70 degrees Celsius. The Yazfazan-Jin were forced to put on shielded clothing, for their physical structure could not bare the cold. The girl was put in a thing, looking all like one of them RecoPods, but it was deeper and filled with a substance emitting light.  
  
"What's that fucking glow, man??"  
  
"What do you think, idiot! It's them nanoprobes, they emit energy to sustain the Saiya-Jin body. Saiya-Jin are powerhouses. This one has great potential, I see."  
  
"Hey You, what are you touching her? Necrophyliac temptations? She ain't dead yet. You keep your cock in your pants."  
  
"Fuck you, asshole!"  
  
They emptied the Pod, positioned her inside and refilled it. Because of her throat being stuffed with blood, there were 3 breathing holes in her necks in which 3 tubes were attached. They on their turn became attached to an oxygen/nitrogen/carbon dioxide mixture tank. "Now it's up to the Gods to decide about her fate. She can as well hope for a miracle."  
  
One surgeon turned his head.  
  
"She was iced by Yggdrasil, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," another replied, "the General of generals punched this crazy ass bitch down effortlessly."  
  
"She did kill what's-his-name..."  
  
"Nazdragoon, Nazkadul..." guessed a small one  
  
"Nazdragul, fucking retard," said the well informed doctor.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, let's get a beer, our work shaft is over."  
  
"Good idea man, let's get wet," they agreed and they went to the prison vehicle's canteen.  
  
The speakers began to talk to the vehicle crew: "We are now heading for the Ruccador prison facility, 39:45 hr. Arriving time, 2 weeks from now, 24:30 hr. All duty schedules will continue as configured." Air began to wheeze through the breathing tubes and a soft tremble came onto Achané's body. Her regulated by-passed respiration got to a standard speed, the hyperventilating stopped and the blood clots didn't pose a threat anymore. Time will learn whether she'll survive or not.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten days passed. Yazfazan-Jin were all over Achané's NanoPod, registering her progress. Taking notes on a thin computer notepad, the leading doctor smirked at her look. Achané just laid in the damn thing. Butt naked. Her short spiked hair wavered at the fluid. The external damage was no longer visible, which means the organic substances are taking effect on her. The six independent muscle groups onto her stomach were taking form. Slowly, piece by piece, she is regenerating back to herself. No, stronger than she'll ever be. The blood coagulates have been dispersed in organic substances and taken in by her active cells. Progress rolls on. Her legs have regained their solid, muscular look, like granite. Her arms are tight to her body. A killer queen, steel flesh and heartwarming beauty. Because of this, she could breathe through the breathing cap again and thus, the three respiration holes in her neck were closed with a high energy laser device. 47 more hours before completion of regeneration cycle. The leading doctor sneered.  
  
"Shit. We'll enter the Ruccador premises in about 20 hours. How can we speed up recovery?"  
  
"We might increase the dose of Saiya-Jin DNA and amino acids, but if we do that, we also have to decrease the amount of anticoagulates. You see, it's like inserting DNA to a non-chronicly crippled person. If you increase that flow, her blood will get ultra thin. Dangerously thin. So thin it would go right through the cavities amidst two cells."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"She'll die of an enormous oedema right in the place where her cellular structure isn't still at is peak. Her stomach. In other words, she'll shit out all fluids in her body and dry out like a liiiiiiittle currant. Any more questions, genius?"  
  
"Shut up and do it."  
  
"Yes Sir.." The surgeon is making the necessary adjustments to the NanoPod Contence  
  
"What the FUCK is it now?" The man sneered and stepped back in fear. "Well.. er..."  
  
"Yeah???"  
  
"What's the hurry anyway, chief??" The leading doctor stood still for a moment. His nostrils were combing violently with bruising air. "What do you think, little smartass? The Ruccador facility is a Saiya-Jin punishment camp. It's built on top of a mineral front. You know.. a place where precious minerals can be found. They could get a lot of money for that. And as a matter of fact, do you think they'd allow a bunch of Yazzies in there?"  
  
"But.. Sir??"  
  
"No Butts, don't be so gay you hear me! Saiya-Jin are very possessive due to their tremendous strength. You don't want to get in their way you hear! Our treaty is based on a form of half mutual, half commencalistical profit. We supply them Saiya-Jin's with medical facility, they supply us Yazfazan- Jin with muscle. Have you forgotten the war on our planets and outlying colonies? They are the only ones who have a chance against them cyborgs! Get in their way and see your head chopped off."  
  
"But sir, medics are valuable to them you know. Freezers terrifying reign requires that the warriors can be healed at all times. He is the strongest of all. Even Saiya-Jin fear him for what he can do. They're his slaves for god sake. His killer marionettes..."  
  
"All right god damnit. Don't you guys try to be interesting by talking 'bout all those freaking politics. I hate politics." The doctors looked up from their food and gave each other a stare.  
  
"Life Sucks." The caterpillar tracks keep banging on onto the rocky ground.  
  
"Time to arrival at Ruccador: 2 hours and 14 minutes."  
  
Achané's mind was triggered by the computer voice. Her eyelids moved and when she opened her eyes, she saw a fluidic haze. She pulled her eyes open with a scare and began to move violently in shock. Two Yazfazan-Jin were still in the NanoPod chamber, looking at the girl fighting against her fear.  
  
"Heh heh.. Monkeys are still afraid to be under water. Just look at her."  
  
"Dope, that's not funny.. She's a living being too! I mean.. no.. don't point at her no.. no no don't.. don't taunt her NO DON'T! STOP IT!!!"  
  
Irritated, Achané stripped herself of the doctor instruments and made a fist. She punched right through the 4 cm thick double steel glass, which made her entry door. She jumped out and landed on the floor. Butt naked and wet with stinking, organic fluids. The two doctors were in terrible scare, as Achané growled ferociously. She walked towards them in a slow pace, which made them scatter in two directions. She went after the one that was teasing her.  
  
"No... get away from me, you.. you monstrosity.. You, you you cannot do this.. I did part in getting you back into shape!! No please!" Achané didn't listen and kept growling. She stood naked in front of the guy, her nipples cold and hard of the -70 °C temperature almost touched his protective clothing. He lost the physical interconnection with his body's lower half, unable to control it, he literally started to piss his pants out of fear. Achané moved her head around the man's neck. "I don't like people hurting my feelings, when I'm restrained."  
  
"P..Please.." His legs warmed up from his urine. Unable to stop pissing his pants, he tried to get his face out of Achané's, but he couldn't. His eyes were stapled right onto hers. She smirked and put her strong hand on the mans neck, not breaking it however. The Yazfazan-Jin floundered as much as he could, but her grip locked him right onto the wall. "This is not really your lucky day, greenie."  
  
She pulled the Yazfazan-Jin's moon suit's headpiece off and he screamed out of terror. His head froze and he died as he stood, Achané standing there next to her, being naked. The second surgeon was seized with fear. Achané grinned at him and pushed the cold-headed Yazfazan-Jin out of his frozen balance, his head hitting the floor and falling apart in blocks of red colored ice. "You are really a freakin' Monster!!!" the other one said trying to find the manual override of the door. She grinned again and dug her fist right in the thick, steel door. It twisted out of its holders by just a single blow. Achané walked out of the cooling area, exactly when the alarm was activated  
  
"Red alert. Security breach in sectors 7 and 8. Nanotech and Biotech research area. Please send rail gun mounted reinforcement to sectors 7 and 8. I repeat..."  
  
She gave it a little laugh and ran through the corridors. Revenge, she thought. After 9 years of solace, revenge was all she could think of. Even with Nazdragul dead, she couldn't forget her violent intentions. She put her muscled arms underneath a big Steel door and pulled it up, bending it in an awkward position. In a few seconds, men with rail guns were all over the place.  
  
"No....."  
  
Every Rail Gun on the vehicle started to pound it's incredible firing rounds onto the female Saiya-Jin. Still fairly weak, there was nothing she could do about it. Every inch of her skin was filled with jolts of them rail gun projectiles ricocheting off of her. She screamed in fear. These things stinged her everywhere. It hurt and she felt herself weaken. She laid helplessly on the ground, forced down by 35 rail gunners. They only stopped shooting after she stopped moving. Achané's body had suffered a lot of surface wounds. Smoke came out of them. She tried to get up, but her body refused in pain. "I am dishonored," she kept saying to herself in her mind. "I'm fucking dishonored! First.. my tail. Now.. defeated by a group of petticoat warriors whose strength barely equals that of a Tsufuru-Jin." Her mind cried, but her body was angry, red hot. She got up with a heavenshattering scream and is ready to attack.  
  
"Stun her!!! QUICKLY!" the leader screamed, at which all the gunners put their weapons on stunning mode. Achané jumped on six of them and pulled them apart like a piece of polystyrene foam. The others put their gun at her and shot her until their gun batteries were low.  
  
"No....... M.. m......mer........ cy..." Achané's hand fell down on the ground plating and she lost conscience again.  
  
"Ruccador facility in sight. Arrival at 6 minutes." 


End file.
